infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Biora The Chosen
'BIORA.' PRONUNCIATION: BE-OUR-AH. AGE: EIGHTY. OCCUPATION: ALPHA. GENDER: FEMALE. TRIBE: THE HIGHER UP. SPECIES: WOLF. LIVES: NORTHERN MOUNTAINS. MARKINGS: FRECKLES. LANGUAGES: BROKEN ENGLISH, JAPANESE & WOLF NATIVE LANGUAGE: WOLF RELATIONSHIP: SINGLE. 'PHYSICAL APPEARANCE.' HEIGHT: 5'1 WEIGHT: '''100lbs '''FIGURE: SLIM / TONED HAIRSTYLE: '''LONG & STRAIGHT '''EYE COLOUR: OCEAN BLUE FUR: 'BLACK / WHITE (( wolf form )) '''CLOTHING: ' ARMOUR CORSET, WHICH IS DARK PURPLE, SILVER && BLACK, A RAVEN SKIRT WITH MATCHING ARM CUFFS ALONG WITH BLACK LEG WARMERS. VOICE '''PERSONALITY. Biora is an arrogate character, she believes that she is best there is. However, she seems to get in trouble quite a lot with the elder along with her father, over the fact she protects her sister when she is the one in the wrong, in whatever she is doing. With her egotistical personality && her lack of empathy, she tends not the most liked person in her pack. Although, she will always try to be the best she can be. She is the Alpha of the pack, but her orders to protect is always overlooked by the Elder, over the fact she is quite untrustworthy wolf && tends to mess up a lot by her own pride. She isn't like one of the normal female wolves, who tend to look for the mates most of the time, she wants to be more than a mother && be stuck with one mate for the rest of her life. Even though her personality is big, she is also quite afraid of what is outside of the North. She fears that wolves ar still quite hated for getting quite a lot of demons out of the mountains over the war many years ago. She tries her best to hide her fears whenever someone talks about the outside world of the North, but it always ends up blowing up in her face, since she tends to ramble on. Either way, this wolf wishes nothing but the best for her pack && will try her hardest to protect even when she is wrong. Her pride may get the best of her, but she will always take her punishment from the Elder or her father. Since she knows arguing with them would be never ending war. Biora however, is very loyal, Family orientated ( when it isn't down to her on having children ) brave & adventurous, Although with good traits come the bad. Biora might seem like butter wouldn't melt, but her negative traits show she isn't the sweetest thing. For she is racist to other things that aren't wolves. She believes that wolves are the best race, hating any other race that comes near her && she isn't scared to speak up about her opinions upon other races. It's quite lucky that the only races she ever met were simply just food to her. Along with being extremely racist, she is also extremely stubborn mostly to her sister && to strangers, she doesn't trust easily & if her sister steps out of line & does something Biora doesn't agree on she will make sure they know how she feels, mostly by giving them the silent treatment or speaking to them in such a downgrading tone. This doesn't help because another negative trait is how vain she is, vanity is the biggest part of her personality after all && most of the time, it's the first thing you'll notice about her. 'COMBAT.' Biora's skills lie in the power of the ancestors. Biora became to the chosen one as a young girl, however, no one really believed that a skinny wolf could hold such power. Although, the ancestors might have picked Biora, but to control that type of power ( is quite hard ) Biora's wolf form is bigger than your average wolf demon wolf. She is quite big & that form is uncontrollable. She promised herself to never go into the form of the wolf. She fears she could hurt another wolf, the first time she ever did go into that form she killed a newly born wolf cub, after she turned back she couldn't believe what she had done. She swore on that day she would only be in her humanoid form, no matter what happens && would never speak of the day she killed a puppy to anyone including her sister. She might not use her wolf form, but Biora has special skills other than being a wolf. The ancestors gifted her a weapon, that is attached to her foot. It appears when she is in great danger & it allows Biora to use the power of lightning, as soon as it touches another thing. It is named the Kami no tsume, it is pure gold, with spikes that cover her right foot. It has chains that hang lose & it simply just looks like jewelry. Biora is one of the fastest wolves in her tribe. She is extremely speedy, her speed even allows her to jump far into the air, to give a flying kick from the sky. Also with this speed, she can control the air around her as she runs, which makes a tornado that forms around her, the tornado is completely harmless unless you are extremely tiny & could actually get sucked up into it. However, her weaknesses, are simply everything. Poisoning, wounds, beatings. If someone could harm her with these attacks, could honestly be deadly to her. She isn't good with her hands, she normally fights with her feet. So she isn't the best at blocking attacks, so if she knows she is in danger she will mostly flee from the scene. With her nose being extremely strong to scents, she can sense danger from others && will most likely try her best to get out of the situation & warn the wolves of this deadly demon that is trying to attack the others. After all wolves work better in a pack. 'RELATIONSHIPS.' The youngest daughter of Mamoru & Aimi. At the age of ten, Aimi the mother of Biora, sadly was murdered by the sea witch, over Biora playing in the ice cold ocean. Biora saw the deadly killing, as her hues widened at the sight. The fact she had saw her mother die in just a gory way, gave the girl PTSD, she will never go near the ocean nor try to think about the sea witch && her hatred for wolves. Her father, however, ended up getting very sick after the ideal, once was the Alpha alongside with the elder, they grew to be good friends as the children grew, thinking that the Elder's oldest son will become the next leader of the pack. When Biora turned seventy-nine, her father stayed in his own wolf form, as Biora decided then it was time to become the leader for the short period, since another Grandchild of the Elder was coming. Biora became obsessed with the power, even though she didn't really have it. Just being called the ALPHA '''made her feel important. A ten years age difference comes her older sister. Kuroi-bara, the duo is honestly the '''YIN&&YANG of the family. The two are honestly partners in crime, they will protect each other no matter what. Although, it is easy to see that Kuroi is jealous of her younger sister. But that didn't stop Biora of giving her the title of Beta while she is in charge. Kuroi is the wolf who is good with her fists, she might have envy issues but she does look at Biora as a great leader (( however her vanity of her younger sister tends to make her roll her hues a lot )) The two sisters were honestly raised like wolf princesses, they're basically royalty, even though they do not look like your average princesses since they were raised by the wolves after all. Kuroi-bara tends to befriend the lower packs, which drives Biora angry since she knows she would be the one who will get in trouble for it. Kuroi always tells Biora her feelings on how she doesn't think it's right the way the pack is split, but Biora normally just ignores her pleas && tells her that she does need to stop hanging out with the mutts, which are basically made up of half-breeds, along with wolves that don't know how to hunt or fight, they're basically something to babysit && they would be more safe all together, since Biora can watch over them from the top of the mountain. Either so, Biora does try her best to listen to her older sister even though her ideas are normally skipped, she would rather have her sister happy..She'd choose her happiness over her own if she could. But being the voice of the Elder, she has to put him first before her own sister & that is hard for the small wolf after all. Kuroi was always there for her, even when she went to get her weapon, Kuroi would always praise Biora. Even though you can tell they adore each others company, Biora isn't the best company half the time, since she believes her older sister can be extremely dumb, along with being extremely strong. She always wished she was fast like herself, but she got the strength of ten army men && that isn't something she can relate to. 'BACKSTORY.' ''' '''Biora && all the other wolves ha been sheltered from the outside wolf cause of the Elder. The Elder was extremely old school && wished to protect the wolves with all his might. Not knowing anything out of the North, not knowing how modern things really are. Not even knowing that most demons paid for things, while the wolves hunt & make their own clothing to wear. As children, the elder along with her father would tell them scary stories of other races on how they used to kidnap wolves & sell them for fur & meat or even worse as slaves. The elder keeps them safe from the outside world, Biora as a child wished to explore that outside world, but with her mother dying killed that dream very quickly. Biora tried to follow all the rules of the Elder from that day on, never sticking up for herself towards him. She looked up to the Elder, he was her god. As soon as the girl turned fifteen, is when the first Ancestor came to her in a dream, to tell her that she was the one who will lead the wolves into the free world. Waking up after that, Biora's personality changed into the egotistical girl she became. Knowing very well, that being the Alpha would help her know what to do. (( However, being the Alpha had nothing to do with what the Ancestors wanted with her, she would have to find that out by herself. )) As Biora bloomed with age she didn't have many friends, only her sister...Although she had one admirer who wished to be the mate of Biora, since wolves only mated with one other wolf...Biora had no interested in this man, however he did become a good friend to her. His name was Akemi, he was cocky & well just your average wolf. Biora & her sister were the only two high females that were still single without a mate, even her father would tell Biora she should start working on a family, but Biora would always give the same answer ;; "I have too much on plate, father. If I wanted to be a mother I would of already given up on trying to protect & serve our elder as the Alpha." Her father was slowly losing his patience with Biora, but he would never speak these things to Kuroi-bara. Which was easy to understand, Biora had found out as soon as she turned Alpha that Biora was adopted by her mother. She was a lower pack wolf, adopted into the high pack...It made sense, she was a bit stupid after all. That didn't mean Biora didn't love her any less. Category:Gen 1